


The Cafeteria Incident™

by uaigneach



Series: We Weren’t Meant to be Heroes [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based off of fanart, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: very fluffy much crack





	The Cafeteria Incident™

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this art](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c9/be/28/c9be28a1173d2e14774f6ba2fc6e645f.jpg)
> 
> heyy if you want some more funny prompt things then pls submit ideas before I get carried away lmao I'll write a short blurb even if it doesn't fit in this universe

It all started when Adrien and Marinette forgot to pack a lunch. Well, technically it started when Marinette’s parents went out of town and left the two superheroes to their own devices. They’d accidentally slept in and had barely made it to class on time. Of course they only realized that they didn’t have food about halfway through the day.

Lucky for them, Adrien always had cash on him, so they were able to get some food from the school’s cafeteria. However, that meant that the two were eating in the school’s cafeteria for the first time ever. This was a monumental event – the school’s most elusive power couple designing to eat with the masses. In other words, everyone was staring and trying to be subtle about it.

They were very obvious, but Adrien and Marinette were so oblivious that they didn’t notice. They were just too busy being adorable and melting the hearts of everyone in the near vicinity. Everything was going great, up until a butterfly flew by. It was a black one, but rather normal and not even unusual to see in an area like this. Everyone at the cafeteria was used to seeing them. Adrien and Marinette were not.

They’d only ever seen butterflies like this when an akuma was present, and they’d been conditioned to react. 

Adrien and Marinette had just finished eating when the butterfly lazily flew past them. Immediately both of their eyes focused on the insect and in the split second it took for the butterfly to fly they remained frozen. Then in a flurry of movement, Marinette swiped their stuff off the round table as Adrien flipped it up like a barricade.

Without hesitating, Marinette leapt in front of the table and fell into a Black Widow like pose while Adrien perched atop the side of the table like a cat. They were both scanning the room carefully until one of the first years awkwardly stood up, grabbing the duo’s attention.

“Uh, you guys know that that’s just a butterfly… right?” the kid asked awkwardly. “And if it was an akuma or whatever, what were you planning on doing? Also Agreste, how have you not fallen yet? Seriously, how are you doing that?” That broke the superhero duo out of fight mode and the both of them immediately blushed, seeing that everyone in the cafeteria was staring at them.

Adrien sheepishly climbed down from the table and righted its orientation as Marinette uncurled from her crouch and picked up their stuff. “Uhh… I do gymnastics?” he said, “and obviously I was planning on holding the akuma off until the are was evacuated, Bégu! I can guarantee that I’m much more fit than you are!” he called as he helped Marinette grab all of their stuff. Then the two were rushing out of the cafeteria like dogs retreating with their tails between their legs.

The cafeteria took a couple moments to contemplate the fact that A. Adrien had balanced on the edge of a round table, B. Marinette looked pretty fierce, and C. that Agreste was planning on fighting an akuma???

Well then again, everyone was coming more and more used to the weird behaviour that Dupain-Cheng and Agreste possessed. It was just another day Collège Françoise Dupont.

**Author's Note:**

> heyy subscribe to the series so that you can get updates on when I add to it


End file.
